Ligue me Quando estiver Sóbria
by VieWasOnFire
Summary: Na noite de natal, Severus Snape está em sua casa, quando Lily Evans bate na porta, completamente bêbada. Oneshot S/L


O natal se estendia, gelado, pelo pequeno povoado. As casas estavam todas cobertas de neve, e quase todas com pisca-piscas coloridos e guirlandas enfeitadas. Todas, exceto uma.

Esta casa se erguia ao lado do pequeno lago, mas pelo jeito que se encontrava, não parecia que alguém morava ali. As paredes estavam sujas e a tinta estava desbotada, mostrando, em alguns pontos, os tijolos da construção. As trepadeiras cresciam por toda a casa, dando ainda mais a sensação de abandonamento. Mas, em parte, ela não estava. Alguém morava ali, alguém tão amargurado, tão angustiado, tão depressivo pelo amor que fora rejeitado.

Dentro da casa, um homem estava sentado numa poltrona, tomando uma taça de vinho dos elfos, a mão pendendo em cima dos braços da poltrona. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em um jornal que estava em seu colo, onde se lia que um apanhador famoso tinha se casado com uma nascida trouxa.

As lágrimas escorriam dos seus olhos e caiam no artigo do jornal. Parecia incrivelmente depressivo, mesmo que se qualquer um que tivesse cruzado a soleira de sua casa teria ficado com receio dos seus olhos escuros e sem brilho algum, sua pele pálida e sua expressão de morte.

O homem se levantou da poltrona, e foi para a pequena janela da sala, que dava para a rua. Ficou encarando a neve por algum tempo, e parecia, sem dúvidas algumas, nauseadas pelas decorações natalinas e as músicas cantadas por muita gente, em algum lugar.

Quando se cansou de espiar a neve pela janela, o homem se sentou na poltrona de novo. Estava angustiado: suas mãos tremiam, seus olhos giravam loucamente e as lágrimas continuavam a cair dos seus olhos.

Seus olhos se fecharam, como se tivesse a certeza que se dormisse, poderia sair do pesadelo da vida e ir para a magia dos sonhos. As mãos não paravam: passavam pelo braço da poltrona,impacientemente.

O ressonar suave da campainha o fez acordar. Alguém esperava do outro lado da porta, impaciente, tanto que apertava a campainha várias vezes. O homem, carrancudo, foi abrir a porta.

O seu choque foi tanto que ele quase caiu para trás. Uma mulher de feições bonitas, de cabelo acaju e pele clara, mas por alguma estranha razão corada fortemente nas bochechas. Seus olhos verdes vivos traziam diversão e felicidade.

- Severus ! – a mulher disse,e abraçou o homem. Severus retribuiu o abraço, ainda espantado com a inesperada visita da mulher. Algo no jeito da mulher abraçar o homem na sua frente era estranho : ela parecia capaz de cair se soltasse Severus.

- Ah, Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeev ! Que saaaudades de você! – a mulher disse, com a voz respondeu, pela primeira vez.

- Lily ? – o simples ato de dizer o nome da moça era doloroso para ele – oque está fazendo aqui?

- Seeev ! – ela gritou – Eu quero entrar!

Severus obedeceu Lily, com um incrível respeito, e a carregou, ainda abraçado a ela, para dentro de sua casa. A colocou sentada na poltrona, e a fitou preocupado. Algo na sua beleza tão angelical era estranha.

Severus a fitou melhor. A garota magrela e pequena dos tempos de colégio tinha mudado: seu corpo, sem formas definidas, tinha várias curvas sensuais, seus seios estavam maiores, seu cabelo, que antes era longo e sem corte estava cortado num corte Chanel, seus olhos pareciam mais adultos e sábios, mas Severus viu a menina que lá no fundo deles existiam.

Ele estava abobado com o fato que a mulher por quem passara dias chorando estava na sua casa, sozinha, e pelo jeito, confusa. As suas fantasias estavam virando realidade, e seus medos também. Oque ela estaria fazendo ali?

- Lily – ele disse, e segurou sua mão. A moça desviou os olhos, rindo. – Lily – repetiu ele mais uma vez.

- Oque foi? – sua vos estava pastosa, como se ela não tivesse consciência do que falava.

- Oque esta fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, sentindo sua pulsação aumentar.

- Beeem – Lily respondeu, e se levantou, arrancando sua mão da de Severus - Eu estava em casa com alguns amigos, natal, sabe ? E ai lembrei, pooxa, o Sev esta sozinho na casa dos pais, coitaadinho ! E resolvi fazer uma visita. . .

- E seu marido? - Ele perguntou. Dizer a palavra "marido" doía mais do que tudo.

- Aah, ele não queria me deixar vir, disse que no estado que eu estou era melhor eu ficar com ele. . . Ai eu o estuporei e vim aqui!

- Estado? Que estado?

Lily levou as mãos á barriga, que estava escondida pelo enorme e longo vestido azul escuro de gala. Severus olhou a região indicada, e quase caiu de susto. A barriga de Lily estava redonda e enorme. Ela estendeu as mãos sobre a própria barriga, com amor.

- Lily – ele ofegou – você está. . . Grávida !

Ela assentiu, entediada. Severus sentiu uma raiva enorme abordá-lo. Como o idiota do Potter poderia deixar a mulher dele, grávida, se embebedar no natal? Severus já sabia que Lily estava bêbada, disso ele não tinha dúvidas.

- E como – ele disse, a fúria ainda lhe dominando – Ele te deixou beber?

- Meu filho ia nascer com cara de Vodka se ele não deixasse – ela respondeu sapeca.

Severus ficou parado por um tempo, olhando para o nada. As novidades o atingiam como facas em brasas, como o contato de ácido com a sua pele. A fúria pela irresponsabilidade do Potter, a notícia de que Lily em breve colocaria no mundo uma criança da pessoa que Severus mais odiava do mundo, atingiam Severus com força.

- Sev – Lily sussurrou - Eu teee amo !

Agora, mesmo com as bochechas coradas, com a vos pastosa, com o bafo de bebida dela, Lily parecia estar falando sério. Na verdade, pelo seu tom, aquela seria a coisa mais séria que ela tinha dito desde que tinha chegado.

Uma luz se ascendeu no fim do túnel para Severus. E se Lily, no fundo, o amasse e não o Potter? A perspectiva fez Severus exibir um grande sorriso. E se ele a agarra - se, naquele exato momento, a levasse para o seu quarto ao lado, a despi-se e transformasse em realidade as fantasias que ele sempre teve?

Quando Severus olhou para Lily, tudo isso se despedaçou. Não poderia simplesmente se aproveitar da moça, porque ela aparecera bêbada numa noite de natal. Ela ainda amava o Potter, e não ele. Essa era a mais pura realidade, e ele tinham que aceitar isso. Ela também estava esperando um filho, e merecia respeito.

Severus beijou a mão de Lily, que sentiu um arrepio percorrer a pele. Em seguida, abriu a porta da rua e com um cuidado enorme, levantou Lily da poltrona e a levou para a soleira da porta.

- Esta me mandando embora? – ela disse, chateada.

- Não. . . Seu marido esta preocupado com você. E você tem um moleque para cuidar – ele piscou e olhou a imensa barriga de Lily.

- Estou indo, então.

- Espere.

Severus caminhou até Lily, que já estava na metade da rua, e segurou suas mãos. Encarou seu rosto pálido, e passou as mãos da moça pela barriga dela. Em seguida, disse :

- Eu sei que amanhã você não vai se lembrar disso, mas eu te amo, Lily. Sempre te amei, e sempre te amarei. Para sempre. Você foi a melhor coisa da minha vida, e dói-me tanto o coração que eu tenha que ver você amando o Potter. Mas eu supero. Quero que você seja feliz, e isso que importa.

Ela apenas sorriu, e disse:

- Eu te amo, Sev. – em seguida, o beijou. Severus estava finalmente presenciando aquilo que sempre sonhara um beijo apaixonado com Lily. Sabia que aquilo era só palavras vazias, de uma bêbada, uma paixão que só existiria uma noite para ela. Mesmo com o bafo de bebida, aquela foi o beijo de sua vida.

Lily se afastou de Severus e se encaminhou para o fim da rua, estava pronta para aparatar. Severus, porém, correu até ela e segurou-lhe o braço.

- Ligue-me quando estiver sóbria – ele disse.

Ela riu e se desvencilhou.

- Ou seja, nunca.

E com esse aviso enigmático, a moça aparatou, deixando Snape sozinho. Aquela seria a ultima vez que Severus a veria, a tocaria. . . a falaria que a amava.

Severus entrou esperançoso em casa, sentou-se na poltrona vazia, e encarou o telefone.


End file.
